


Destined

by liamsbait



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dwight Fairfield (Dead by Daylight) - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gore, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, The Trapper (Dead by Daylight) - Freeform, dwake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsbait/pseuds/liamsbait
Summary: Dwight decides to team up with Jake to escape the entities trial, but things dont go as planned and both of the boys have to prove that they would risk more than just their physical shape for someone elses life.





	Destined

The walls were cold, but everything here was cold. The walls, the ground, the air, the people. Esspecially the people. No one ever talks to each other, its like even though they´ve been knowing each other for so long, and even though they have been through so much together, they are all strangers to one another. Only the ones that came first sometimes dare to talk. Dwight, who was kneeing down at one of the metal walls of the coal tower, peaked around the corner to see if he could make out his location. well, it was the MacMillan Estate, so he couldn´t see far throuh the dark mist covering the ground. But he seemed to be good at spotting peoples movement. No matter how dark, as long as dwight wore his glasses, he would be able to see other survivors through the mist. But most of the time he didnt manage to talk to them once he found them. this place gave him the creeps, making him nervous. The sounds of the buildings, which were in danger of collapsing, when the wind hit them.. it was frightening to the part where it gets distracting, and might get you killed. When Dwight spotted a Generator not too far, he slowly got up and started moving towards it. Not even a single step was made when the loud sound stopped Dwights body from moving. It was the sound of fear. When the murderous beings that haunt these places are close by, you would be able to hear their heartbeat. These Monsters are thrilled by peoples fear and it makes their hunt for prey more exciting. Their hearts would race and they would get faster and faster until you could feel their heavy breath in your neck. And if Dwight wouldnt start moving soon, that exact thing would happen to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he ran a few metres to hide behind a tree. The sounds got louder and louder before he could finally see his enemy. A tall, muscular man coming towards him with unbelievable speed. Should he move? Had the killer seen Dwight ealier then Dwight the Killer? If that was the case, he knew he was already dead, even though dead wasnt exactly an option in this place. The man came closer and closer, but Dwight just couldnt move. He stopped in front of the tree, his head moving around while his eyes searched the area in front of him. He looked so strong, a giant, seemingly more creature than man. Metal sticks were bending around (and through) the beings shoulder. what had happened to him? what happened to the man when the monster within took control? Who knew. But it was for sure Dwight had to be careful, he wouldn´t be able to survive an encounter. Suddenly the creature turned around and disappeared in the mist. He was so close..it was luck he didnt see Dwights bright clothes reflecting the moonlight. "Okay, focus.." Dwight thought to himself as he continued his journey towards the flashing light above the generator he was heading for. But he could see the silouette of the monster patrolling the area. Dwight knew he would never be able to finish the repairs on the generator before the beast of a man returned. At least not alone, esspecially not with his non existing knowledge on such devices. He needed help, help of others. Dwight moved closer everytime the creature left the area around the machine, and tried to hide when he, or it, returned. He didnt know if that technique would also work on repairing the generator. But it didnt have to come this way, Dwight realised that when he noticed a shape moving in the dark. It wasnt the murderous creature since it must be about a metre taller. So it was another survivor, human.. ally. He wish he could shout whenever he saw someone in the distance, or just ran towards them. But he wouldnt be able to make it before the creature spotted him. But he had to get to that person fast. Dwight left his hiding spot, thrilled by motivation. He wouldnt die today, no one would. He couldnt deal with it much longer, the pain of watching someone die over and over again or dying himself. He clenched his fist, looked around the area to make sure it was safe to go before he started running. His eyes focused on  the silouette of the person wandering through the dark. The closer he got, the surer he was that it was a man. Finally he was close enough to poke him in the shoulder from behind. "hey." Dwight whispered nervously. The man turned around immediatly, his hand going up ready to defend himself. Dwight took a step back. "Woah..im not your enemy." he said. "I need your help. You are jake.. right?" Dwight smiled at the man who´s face expression was the most neutral one he had ever seen. "Jake Park?" The man lowered his hand and inspected Dwight from head to toe before meeting with his eyes, nodding. "Yeah. You´re Dwight." Dwight blushed, he didnt think the pretty boy would know his name. Was it wrong for Dwight to crush on people in this place and these situations? maybe. But he couldnt help it anyways. Dwight turned around and pointed at the generator that was now further away from him than before. "We need to repair this thing. I cant do it alone. I need you-" He explained. "-uh, need you to help me." He continued. Jake shook his head. "Are you crazy? That..thing keeps coming back. Im not going to-" Jake started but Dwight interrupted immediatly, grabbing Jakes shoulders and pulling him closer. "Listen to me If you dont wanna end up on a hook. I have seen your look at the campfire. Everytime you die.. it does something to you, doesnt it?" Jakes head moved to the side to avoid eye contact with Dwight and his face revealed a grumpy expression. "This is the only way for us to survive. Not just us. Everyone here." Dwight let go of Jakes shoulders. "They´re all stuck here. and right now, we have the opportunity to help them, to _**save**_ them." Dwight looked at the ground realising he was almost yelling at Jake. "Im sorry, I just need you to trust me on this, we can do it." He promised, looking towards the generator. "Let me lead you."

Jake swallowed, surprised by Dwights powerful sounding voice. "Alright." He replied. Dwight smiled before he started walking in the generators direction. "Good. Follow me." Jake did as he was told. He didnt know what to say. All this time Dwight had watched him.. and when Jake thought no one cared or understood him.. Dwight did. He knew how Jake felt, and it gave Jake a feeling he had almost forgotten existed. It was hope. Hope for relationships with someone, unsure what kind though. Jake snapped out of it, focusing on the objective. They had to repair the generator fast, and Dwights words motivated Jake to do it as quick as possible as well as precise. When they reached the generator, Jake looked at Dwight before kneeing down to inspect the damage on the machine. He wondered what else Dwight could surprise him about. He looked over to him, he had also sat down on the ground and already started inspecting. Jake put his hair to the side since it was stinging his eyes before he unzipped his Jacket and took out a screwdriver from an inside pocket. He held it towards Dwight, expecting him to grab it. "Dwight.." He said before letting a smirk cross his face. "Its time to **prove thyself**."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a Kudo and/or a Comment. Also subscribe pls *wink wonk*.  
> There will be coming more chapters soon, im not sure how many but I have planned four chapters at least.  
> Grammar corrections are welcome!  
> \+ I hope you got the little tease on what the next chapter will be called. ;P


End file.
